Final boss theme
"Final Boss" is a recurring track in the Final Fantasy series. The Final Boss theme is used for the final boss of the game. Some Final Boss themes are named after the boss, while others have unique names. Many are simply titled "The Final Battle" or "Battle to the Death." Appearances ''Final Fantasy The original releases of the game had no boss theme of any kind, and so the battle with Chaos used the normal battle theme. However, in the ''Origins, Dawn of Souls and Anniversary remakes, a final boss theme was produced for the final battle, which is titled "Last Battle". ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES release, the Emperor used the same boss theme as all other bosses, called "Battle Scene 2." However, in every remake after the ''Origins release, two boss battle themes were produced for normal bosses, and "Battle Scene 2" was used as the final battle theme. ''Final Fantasy III The theme plays during the battle with the Cloud of Darkness. This theme is known as the first final boss theme in the series, as the original versions of Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II did not utilize a final boss theme. In some remixes of the theme on soundtracks, the theme is titled "Kurayaminokumo," which literally translates into English as "Cloud of Darkness". There is also a remix of the song featured in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy IV The theme plays during the battle with Zeromus. In the second album with The Black Mages, the theme is titled "Zeromus". Zeromus is reused in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years during the battle with Zeromus's Malice. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Four songs play during the final battle with the Creator. One is for the first phase of the fight which is against the Creator's core, and is also used during the scripted section of the Creator's final form. The theme which plays in the second battle is also the theme used for the lowest section of the Depths (which is a remix of the Maenad's theme). The third plays during the Creator's third form and is entirely original. The last plays for the Creator's final form after the scripted section. It is a remix of both the Creator's third form's music and the main theme of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V The theme is used during the battle with Neo Exdeath. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Neo Exdeath". Final Fantasy VI The first final boss theme to have its own specific name, ''Dancing Mad is divided into four parts, each of which plays during the battle with one of the tiers of enemies leading up to Kefka, the final boss of the game. Remixes of several other themes from throughout the game are spliced into the overarching theme. ''Final Fantasy VII The final boss theme used for the fight with Safer∙Sephiroth, it has since become the signature theme of Sephiroth himself. It has been remixed many times since its original appearance for Sephiroth's various appearances outside of ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- "Desperate Crisis" plays during all three phases of the final battle against Zirconiade. It is a loud song, with many heavy electric instruments, such as the guitar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "SOLDIER Battle" plays during the final battle with Genesis Rhapsodos. "The Price of Freedom" plays during Zack's scripted final battle against the Shinra Army. Final Fantasy VIII Played during the final battle with Ultimecia, "The Extreme" incorporates "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" into its opening. The track was rearranged by the Black Mages for their third studio album, ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. It also features the intro to a traditional battle theme after over a minute has passed. ''Final Fantasy IX Played during the battle with Necron. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Grand Cross." Final Fantasy X Technically, the final boss of ''Final Fantasy X is Yu Yevon, and he has his own theme "Decisive Battle." However, due to it being impossible to lose to Yu Yevon short of creatively killing yourself, Braska's Final Aeon is widely considered the game's true final boss. The song that plays during the battle is "Otherworld", which also plays during the opening FMV of the game. ''Final Fantasy XI There are different final boss themes for each main line of Missions: *"Awakening" - battle against the Shadow Lord (original game) *"Eald'narche" & "Belief" - battle against Eald'narche (Rise of the Zilart) *"Dusk and Dawn" & "A Realm of Emptiness" - battle against Promathia (Chains of Promathia) *"Ragnarok" - battle against Alexander (Treasures of Aht Urhgan) *"Ode of Life Bestowing" - battle against the Seed Crystal (A Crystalline Prophecy) *"Evil in Small Doses" - battle against Riko Kupenreich (A Moogle Kupo d'Etat) *"Project: Shantottofication" - battle against Shantotto and Domina Shantotto (A Shantotto Ascension) Final Fantasy XII Originally played during the battle with The Undying, "The Battle for Freedom" is also used as the final boss theme for the ''Final Fantasy XII spin-off, Revenant Wings. The piece incorporates variations of the themes used throughout the game's soundtrack, particularly those in "The Theme of the Empire". ''Final Fantasy XIII The two tracks played during the final battle are "Born Anew" (降誕, ''Koutan) and "Nascent Requiem" (生誕のレクイエム, Seitan no Rekuiemu). Both are composed by Masashi Hamauzu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Played during the battle with Ultima. In the PSP release, it is retitled "The Heartless Hellion." Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Played during the battle with Li-Grim. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles "Fusion, Descent" is played during the final battle against Memiroa. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates "Galdes Battle" is played in the final battle against Great Galdes. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time "Last Battle" is played in the final battle against Larkeicus. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Played during the battle with Chaos. Though the theme is one continuous piece, it is segmented into three when used in-game, and each portion is used for one of the three battles with Chaos. Several (but not all) final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. Category:Music